Kiwabara Hatsune
|-|Base= |-|Katanagasaki armor= Summary Kiwabara Hatsune was the daughter of General Kaganitsu and Princess of the Yokai Clan Tanetsu. General Kaganitsu planned a Coup't Against the current Shogun along with creating a new generation of warriors which would contain both Yokai and Human Genes, He would do so by exchanging the recently captured Yokai Princess's Freedom for Marriage and thus He fathered a child,however his plans would backfire as Kiwabara his now 4-year-old daughter developed a specific disease that was caused by the interbreeding, a disease that targeted the cell's of the body and turned the rest into ash. She would be dead by the age of 8, Just as it seemed that nothing could get worse, Kaganitsu's planned Coup't was leaked to the Shogun, which resulted in his execution and his wife being burnt on a stake. The Shogun was disgusted once he found out that Kiwabara was not entirely human, an abomination to nature, He would deal with this creature swiftly, however, just prior to her execution he was made aware of her illness and so instead of killing her, he banished her with the message that she would die not because of him but because it was the will of nature,she was born to die because she was a monster and a result of her parents attack on all things that are natural. In her early years of exile, she would survive by eating fruits from trees and stealing food from small fishing villages in her local vicinity, however, she concluded even from a young age that it was not a viable nor indefinite option, her health was deteriorating and the lack of a good consistent food source was leading her to an even early death than predicted. She would need to earn money and the only option available to her was being a Ronin or a Mercenary, however she was completely out of depth and had no skill to be a respectable mercenary, however that would all change when she was able to sneak into some of the samurai academies and observe their training from afar, she would mimic them and apply it to her own self-training with mixed results,however once she was able to tap into Tokubetsu it had an unbelievable positive effect on her health, as something that was once her greatest weakness turned into a strength, her diseased when fused with Tokubetsu had the opposite effect, Instead of her Cell's dying out they would regenerate and heal wounds ridiculously fast,they also had an effect on her longevity, as long as she had Tokubetsu flowing through her body she would live longer and heal better,This allowed her to continue her training with out the worry of declining health, she would eventually be skilled enough to effortlessly defeat many members of the Samurai Academy she learned everything from by the age of 16. Once she became a Ronin/Mercenary her name would become well known and Infamous around the world, despite her absolute world shattering success rate she would be known for her brutal and gruesome kills, by the time of the First Great Samurai war she had a total 13673 kills under her belt and a 100 success rate, she was respected by those she was hired by and feared by the rest of the world, she would earn the title of Bloody Witch, a title that she would carry till her death. Despite the controversy, Kiwabara was recruited to fight both Great Samurai Wars and once again she had proven how efficient she was not in just leading her men but in how compassionate she was towards many of the Soldiers as well, often healing them during the waning nights, despite all this she would still be seen as a cold blood killer by the masses and as the Second war came to a close she was once again banished from many of the Shogun owned territories. Later on, she would end up rescuing a young boy who was orphaned by the war, taking him under her wing until he was old enough, she grew to love this boy as her own child and would train him for the harsh world, eventually as the years passed this boy would end up creating a Samurai Uprising and overthrow the current Shogun, effectively ushering in a new era for the Samurai that would end up creating extremely powerful Individuals in the near future such as Fumiko Zakura, She was pardoned and allowed to enter to these once restricted territories once more. Her last decade of life, Kiwabara would end up saving many orphaned children and even creating an institute that would help homeless children regardless of their race or past. She would eventually give her life to save a group of children who were intended to be sacrificed to a volcanic god that the local villagers believe in, she had argued that a divine God would rather want the soul of a warrior, oppose to children. The villagers reluctantly agreed and put her on a stake to be burnt, however just before the fire engulfed her she stopped the flow of Tokubetsu and her body turned to dust, she died happily knowing that she was able to save these children. Date of Birth: 18 March / 77 BR - 10 AR Zodiac/Horoscope: Pisces Birthplace: Kohoi Weight: 172.5 pounds Height: 5'7 Likes: Alcohol,Smoking,Tagmaki Fish with strawberries. Dislikes: Rain,Cold,Orange Juice Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Hobbies: Sparring,Bird Watching Martial Status: Single Status: Deceased Affiliation: Reformation of allied Samurai Previous Affiliation: Takgami Shogan Military/ Dark Raven Mercenary group Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 7-C Name: Kiwabara, Blood Witch, K Origin: Kawaii Samurai !?! Gender: Female Age: 87 (Physically 22) Classification: Human/Yokai/Ronin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Swordswoman Intangibility,Precognition,Statistics Amplification,Status Effect Inducement,Healing,Aura,Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (As one of the most powerful Samurai to have existed she should easily be comparable to base Fumiko Zakura | At least Town level (Her Katanagasaki Armour was stated to be the most powerful armor to have ever existed and to be above modern-day Samurai Awakenings) Speed: MFTL+ (Should not be slower than Fumiko Zakura) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class | At least Town Class Durability: At least Building level | At least Town level Stamina: High was able to fight several days without any rest. Range: Standard meele range to dozens of meters with certain attacks Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Gifted. (Is an extremely skilled combatant, having partaken in over 5000 Ronin/Mercenary Missions, Has successfully fought in two great wars and has over 7 decades worth of experience. Weaknesses: If she stops the flow of Tokuebetsu she WILL die. Feats: WIP Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tokubetsu:' Tokubetsu is a natural energy found across the universe that a well-trained warrior can tap into and gain far more power. *'Enhance:'Kiwabara uses Tokubetsu to enhance her physical characteristics double fold. *'Ultra Sense:' Kiwabara is capable of tapping into Tokubetsu and sensing all life in a 30 km radius, everything from large bears to small microscopic bacteria, she is capable distinguishing every life form from one another, making sneak attacks almost impossible. *'Space Shift:' Kiwabara is Capable of shifting her physical body into the Tokubetsu realm, making her completely intangible to anyone from the physical world, but still being able to physically interact with them. *'Shadow Speed:' as long as the enemy casts a shadow, Kiwabara Hatsune can instantly teleport at the said person's shadow. *'Blood Aura:' Kiwabara has an Aura that's generated by her toxic blood, anyone with killing intent or a high fighting spirit will slowly be killed by the toxic fumes it emits, the higher the will or fighting spirit the more toxic the poison. Key: Base | Katanagasaki armor Theme Song: Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Fallen Elf Generals (Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG) The Generals' profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Samurais Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Longevity Users